


My Kind of Love

by thatoldeblackmagic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, inspired by that cute viral vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldeblackmagic/pseuds/thatoldeblackmagic
Summary: “Did the doctor send you?” Victor looks him up and down. “Man, you are eye candy.”or the sappy post-op fic where victor falls in love with his husband... again





	

“Katsuki Yuuri?” The nurse eyes the clipboard in her hands, her fingers tapping along the plastic. Yuuri stands up. “Please follow me.”

The nurse turns on her heel and starts walking down the hall making Yuuri run a bit to catch up. “The surgery went well. Nothing out of the ordinary. He should experience normal healing and will be fully functional in a couple of days.”

“Oh thank god,” Yuuri knows objectively that an appendectomy is probably the easiest and safest surgery to perform, but still. Anyone would get shaken up when their husband wakes up in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. Yuuri hasn’t been able to relax for the past couple of hours and the news lifts a weigh off his chest. “So he’ll be able to go home tonight?”

“Yes. At the moment he is still asleep from the anesthetic, but he should be waking up soon. Then it’s just a matter of finding a wheelchair filling out some paperwork.” She stops in front of a door. “This is his room, feel free to go inside. I’m about to go find the doctor and get a wheelchair for you. Do you have any questions before I go?”

“Nope! Thank you very much,” Yuri replies with a slight bow. 

The nurse gives a polite smile and turns to leave. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door to the room.

Victor looks terrible. Well, as terrible as Victor is able to look considering his resting state. Dark circles stain the skin under his eyes making it look like he hasn’t slept in days.   
Yuuri grabs a plastic chair from the corner and drags it to the side of the bed. Reaching out, he grabs Victor's hand and strokes over the cracked skin on the back of his knuckles and contemplates how to care for a post-op Russian living legend. While immersed in thoughts about medicines and paper work, Victor's eyes blearily open and sluggishly take in his surroundings.

Then his eyes settle on Yuuri. His glazed over eyes blink rapidly and some careful focus appears behind them . “Did the doctor send you?” Victor looks him up and down. “Man, you are eye candy.”

A fond giggle escapes Yuuri’s mouth before he can really help it. Even doped up on pain killers Victor is an incorrigible flirt.

“You may be the prettiest man I’ve ever seen!” Victor props himself up on and elbow to get a better look at Yuri. “Are you a model? Who are you?”

Who is he? Have the pain killers really affected Victor this much? “Victor, my name is Yuuri and I’m your husband.”

Victor’s eyes go wide and he inhales in shock. “You’re MY husband??” He does another once over of Yuri and focuses back on his face. “Really?!” Yuri nods with one hand pressed to his mouth in an attempt to suppress his giggles. “Woah,” Victor slowly lowers himself back onto the pillows stares at the ceiling with blank eyes as he processes the news.  
Yuri can’t stop laughing. Pichit is going to be upset with him for not having this recorded.

“Wait,” Victor shoots back up suddenly and looks Yuri in the eyes. “Have we kissed yet?”

Somehow Yuri manages to stutter out a “Y-Yes” in between giggles. Victor looks so serious, and astonished, and bewildered, and Yuri is trying his best not to laugh. It’s probably very confusing to Victor’s doped up brain when a man claiming to be your husband won’t stop laughing at you. But. But it’s just too cute. His husband is probably the most adorable person ever. 

“And I got you that ring?” Victor points to the gold band on Yuri’s hand still intertwined with Victor's.

Yuri smiles. “Yes, you did.”

Victor’s eyes flit from the ring, to Yuri’s face, and back again. “Woah. I must really like you.” A wobbly grin forms on his face. “I must be the luckiest man on Earth.”

Yuri feels his face heat up. They had been married for years and even now all it takes is one sappy comment from his sappy husband to make him melt like butter. He brings their joined hand to his lips and kisses Victor's ring. "Well, that makes two of us."

Victor's returning smile starts slow and doesn't stop until he's practically beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> it's past midnight and i couldn't sleep because this fic


End file.
